After the Fight
by Silver Rogue1
Summary: One night, as Squall works alone, Rinoa meets him. But she also pulls what appears to be a prank with the help of Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Seifer. Squall falls into their trap, but what do they plan to do with him? Read and Review, please.
1. Default Chapter

After the fight.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FfVIII, or any of the Squaresoft products.  
  
Almost three months had past since the time of Sorceress Ultimecia, and Squall took his responsibilities of garden seriously.  
A little too seriously, according to Rinoa, who was currently standing by the door and watching Squall pour over paperwork in his room.  
He didn't even notice her there, until she touched the back of his neck.  
"AAAhhh!" he cried, turning around. Rinoa laughed at his surprise, and Squall simply glared.  
"You're interupting me again..." he simply said. Rinoa stopped laughing, and returned his glare.  
"From your work? Oh, I'm sorry if your girlfriend would like a little attention for once. I was planning on finally letting you..."   
She let it stand at that, and stood with her arms behind her back, her eyebrow raised. Squall stared at her for a second,  
and stood up.   
"Well...I guess..." he stated, swallowing hard. Rinoa laughed, because she knew he had been waiting for the last three months,   
and what was even funnier to her was that he was still a virgin. Then again, so was she.  
Squall took off his coat, then the white shirt under it. Pretty soon he was stripped down to his boxers, which were bright yellow,  
and Rinoa burst out laughing, to which Squall responded by turning red.  
"..."  
She stopped laughing, admiring Squall's nice figure. "Let's go already, I'm ready!"  
Squall coughed, then followed Rinoa over to his bed. She lay on it, still fully clothed, expecting Squall to relieve her of that  
soon as well. Just as Squall clambered over to her, his face above hers, Seifer, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine burst into the room.  
"Surprise!" they all cried together, laughing, and Quistis pulled out her camera, flashing at least three before running  
away with the others.   
"That's it!" Squall screamed, and put on his pants and the rest of his clothes in a hurry. Rinoa looked disapointed as  
well as amused, and simply lay on the bed as Squall slammed his door open and ran down the hall after the others.  
Squall pulled out his gunblade, and ran right into the main area of the garden, where the elevator is. The first place he ran to was the  
cafeteria. Fortunatly, it was 1 in the morning so there were no students to get in the way or to pester him with stupid   
questions. Though just as he entered the cafeteria, all he found was Shiva, Zell's GF.  
"What are you doing here?" Squall demanded, and was a little worried. GFs always turned up uncalled when their master had   
died. Squall wanted to kill Zell himself.   
Shiva simply smiled and uncrossed her arms, pointing her hands at Squall.  
"What are you doing? Hey!" Squall cried as Shiva blasted him with an ice attack. He was left frozen on the spot, iceicles pointing horizontally  
in the direction opposite of Shiva. Zell came out from behind the counter, as did the others.  
"C'mon guys! Let's do this already!" Quistis laughed, running out to examine the frozen Squall. Zell waved to Shiva, who shimmered and  
disappeared in a flash of ice.  
Rinoa came trotting into the cafeteria, and laughed at the site of Squall.  
"I can't believe he felt for it!" she stated, giggling at her frozen guy.  
"ya well, even if he didn't we wouldn't gotten him some other way," Seifer replied, arms crossed.  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author: So what do you think? I'll write more if this actually gets any reviews. Thanks for reading!  
  
Next chapter tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Squall slowly opened his eyes, and shivers racked his body. He looked down at himself, and noticed his whole body was moist, as if he had taken a really cold shower. After noticing his body, he looked up and noticed his surroundings.   
This isn't Balamb... He thought. The bed he was laying on was meant for two, as he could clearly see, and that bed was in a large room that was currently dark save for the patches of sunlight that came through cracks in the curtains.  
"Crap...where am I?" Squall said aloud as he sat up, and finally crawled off the bed. He still felt so cold, and tried to remember what had happened to him. He remembered the prank Rinoa and the others had pulled on him, and he remembered running into Shiva....  
"Son's of Bitches! They froze me!" he cried running to one of the doors in the room. The first door he opened was a closet, stuffed with both Rinoa's and his clothes. He promptly slammed that door and found the bathroom door. Finally, he found the right door that appeared to be the entrance, and actually expected it to be locked. But surprisingly, it wasn't...  
The room he was in apparently was a master bedroom of a house. He left the room, and was looking down a flight of stairs. Now he could hear piano music coming from down there, and it sounded familiar...  
Slowly, he stepped down the stairs, the music getting louder all the while.  
Wait...that song is...Eyes on Me. Julia, Rinoa's own mother, had written and performed that song, and it had been a huge hit throughout the world. Now, it was played downstairs on a piano, by someone who obviously knew how to play quite well.   
Squall finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and was in a beautiful and bright living room. There were sliding glass doors that led to a back porch, facing the ocean. Squall noticed how clear the sky out there was, and for a second he was lost in that.  
But again, he had to know what had happened to him, and where he was. Rubbing his eyes, he turned and walked down a short hall, following the music. Finally, he came to a small ballroom type setting, the black and white smooth tiles of the floor freshly cleaned and the large windows open. In the center of the room, on a small round red carpet, rested a big, black piano. And, more astounding, a girl played on it, finishing up the song as Squall entered. The girl was Rinoa...  
"Rinoa..."  
She finished playing, and turned around to look at Squall. As soon as their eyes met, she smiled.  
"Oh, you're finally up! Sheesh, Squall, I've never known you to sleep in that long," she said, standing up. She was wearing a plain black dress, almost similiar to the one Matron wears. But something about Rinoa was different, something so obvious yet...  
"Rinoa....y-you're pregnant....?" Squall uttered, looking at Rinoa's abdomen. Rinoa smiled, confusion written all over her face.  
"Well...yes, Squall. For seven months now...are you allright?"   
Squall slumped to the floor, wondering what was going on. "But," he stuttered, "We were at Balamb last night and...were getting ready to....make love, as you say, for the first time. But we never did it! I don't understand..." All that went through Squall's mind was that Rinoa had cheated on him, had slept with somebody else. But how could she? She told him that she loved him. And how could she be seven months pregnant in one night???  
"Maybe you are really tired. Should I make you some coffee?" Rinoa asked, pure worry showing unfiltered upon her face. She bent down to touch his hair, and he accepted it. "Ok?"  
Squall looked up into Rinoa's eyes, trying so hard to see the truth in them. But he realized that she was telling the truth...  
Rinoa stood back up, leaving Squall on the floor, and walked out of the room, apparently to go to the kitchen.  
Squall heard her footsteps fade, and wondered briefly just how big the house they were in was....  
______________________________________________  
Author's note.  
Thanks for the review! So, what do you guys think so far? This story is totally writing itself, and I'm enjoying it. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. R & R please! 


End file.
